The present invention relates to a sheet feeding apparatus and, in particular, to a sheet feeding apparatus comprising a sheet stacking portion on which a plurality of sheets of different sheet width in the sheet feeding direction are set by stacking the sheets in order from the widest sheets so that the widest sheets are set at the lowermost position, more particularly to such a sheet feeding apparatus adapted for feeding the sheets with the lateral position of the widest sheets restricted along a desired path by a pair of guide means provided in the sheet stacking portion and capable of feeding all of the sheets of different width along desired paths.